We're All Together On This OneOr Are We?
by Tiger-Lily22
Summary: Lily and James are the most popular kids in school but they're only friends...or are they??? PLZ R+R!!! This is my first fic so bear with me!! CAHPTER 5 IS UP! CHAPTER 6 ON THE WAY!!!
1. Default Chapter

We're All Together On This One-Or Are We?  
  
"Sirius, Honey, that's mine and, no, it's not a double-barrel slingshot," Lily said impatiently while Sirius had just found her new red bra in her shopping bag(A/N: My grampa gave me this idea when he found my bra in my room.lol).  
  
Sirius blushed as he heard snickers from James and Remus. Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter were best friends and the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily and Sirius were a steady couple and had been for one year. Every guy at school drooled over Lily and it wouldn't be a normal day to her if she didn't get 3 proposals, 5 ask-outs, and 8 declarations of love. Sirius wouldn't let it happen while he was around, but, somehow, the boys always got them in. Although James and Lily were the most popular 6th years in the school- actually, in the entire school, they were just really good friends. They could tell each other everything and talk about anything. Except one thing: Lily had no idea that James was starting to fall for Lily; not just a stumble but a great dive. He was head-over-heels-in-love with Lily Evans. Even if he would never admit it, he was just hoping it would go away soon. BACK TO THE PRESENT....  
  
"What is it then?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Do I really have to say it aloud?" Lily asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, because I have no clue on what it is," Sirius persisted.  
  
"A bra," Lily whispered, her head down.  
  
By this time, James and Remus were laughing their asses off and rolling around on the ground. "A wha?" Sirius asked, amused.  
  
"A bra," Lily said a little bit louder.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't hear that," Sirius said with a smirk playing at his lips.  
  
"A bra!" Lily shouted. "Ya happy?" she asked with dark sarcasm dripping from her words.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Sirius said cracking into fits of laughter.  
  
Lily was now getting strange looks from passerbys'. She just smiled and waved. The boys kept on laughing so hard Lily thought that they were going to hypervenalate, only because they didn't know what prank Lily had already pulled on them. Little did the boys know, that the outsiders around them saw 3 signs: Remus: I'm an over-modest cutie...but ya never know what I'll have up my sleeve, If ya know what I mean! Sirius: I have the most beautiful, sexy, wonderful, fantastic girlfriend! I always wonder why she likes a dork like me! James: I'm your typical jock and you'll love me like your favorite food...speaking of food, I'm hungry!! (again) Lily! Feed me! Lily chuckled to herself, proud of her prank.  
  
"O.K. guys. If you can stop laughing, I'll feed you," Lily taunted. They immediately shutup.  
  
"Food?" they croaked. Lily nodded, knowing what power she had over them now. They soon set off in search of a McDonalds. When they finished, they made their way to the entrance of the mall where Lily's mother, May, was waiting for them. It was obvious where Lily's looks came from. May had a mane of dark red hair, and eyes so beautiful, deep, and heartwrenching that they're undescribable. Just like Lily. May looked like she had just gotten there when she ran up to Lily and gave her a quick kiss on each cheek and a "Hello Darling!" before moving onto Sirius, Remus, and James. She gave them all a small peck on the cheek and asked,  
  
"Did you all have fun?" she asked.  
  
"We had a great time!" James replied immediately.  
  
May winked at him. She always did like James best.  
  
"Well, lets get back to the house. You all know what room you'll be staying in by now, you've stayed with us so much. I swear, next you'll be living here all summer after school. Wait! You already do--minus 3 weeks. Come along then!" May said rather excitedly.  
  
She turned to go and the teenagers took it as their cue to follow.  
  
They chit-chatted on the way back to Lily's house. They told May about what they did at the mall and how much fun they had at James' house. But, as they say, times flies when your having fun, so they were home quite quickly. They weren't tired so they planned to just get ready for bed and meet in the living room in 10 minutes. Lily raced the boys up the large staircase to the rooms-she won (duh!). She made her way in doing her victory dance (you don't wanna know! LOL!) while the boys just laughed at her. She closed the door and went to find her angel pajamas which was a tank-top with the word "Angel" sitting on clouds. The bottoms were Short- shorts with clouds all over them with the background being blue. She braided her long hair into 2 braids and got her baby-blue bathrobe out. She grabbed Mr. Ruggers, her teddy bear, and ran downstairs, attempting to beat the boys especially Sirius. She wanted to play a little joke on him, or them if she could wrangle it. Since her mother was asleep it was just fine. The boys came hurdling down the stairs and stopped when they saw Lily. She closed her robe with one hand, put the best seductive look on her face that she could manage, was lighly biting the tip of her pointer finger and was looking at them through big, green eyes. She threw off her robe and sat on the couch and turned around to look at them, resting her head in her hands on the back of the couch and said lightly, widening her eyes, "Please, sit down." They followed her direction as she got up. Once Sirius sat down, she sat on his lap and gave in a deep kiss. She pulled away soon and he was looking at her with shock and joy. She continued to do that to the ther boys. When she was done she laid down across all of their laps and said in a sexy voice, "Do ya wanna try out my new hot tub?" They looked at each other and said, "Hell yeah!"  
  
"Well then, let's go!" Lily said getting up.  
  
"Get your trunks!" she yelled on her way to her room. She grabbed her most sluttiest swimsuit which just happened to be a white, string bikini. She put a short, see-through robe on over it and headed the the boys' corridor to lead them to her hot tub. They were waiting together, wondering what had gotten into Lily. They weren't dissappointed but they were just confused. When she came into view, their jaws hit the floor at what she was wearing.  
  
"Oh! Don't you like my swimsuit? Well, I'll change if you don't like it...." Lily started in a pouty voice.  
  
"No,no, no, don't do that!" "Yeah, we like it!" "It's just fine to me!" These comments were heard at sentence she had just said.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Well, let's go!" Lily said grabbing James and Sirius' hands.  
  
She looked at Remus and said, "I'd grab your hand but I only have 2. come here," she gave him an extra kiss and grabbed the other 2 boys' hands again.  
  
"Just so you won't be left out," she replied to the odd stare she recieved from Remus. She led them through the house to a secret passage that started in her room to a secret little room that she had kept to herself for quite some time. They looked in awe at the humungous hot tub in the middle of the room. She took off her robe and slipped into the water and looked at the boys expectantly. They all got into the water and just watched Lily while she just leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She suddenly burst out into fits of laughter. They were looking at her as if she were weirdo because of this sudden outburst. She only laughed harder when she saw the looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh my God! You should have seen your faces when I kissed all of you and when I came down in this bikini! You were so hilarious!" she managed to say while trying not to hypervenalate.  
  
The boys developed small scowls on their faces, but they were soon swallowed up by her bell-like laughter. The hot tub was then filled with a group of 4 hysterical teenagers.  
  
When they managed to calm themselves down they decided to put their pajamas on and go up to the living room to watch scary movies. Within 15 minutes Lily was there and looking for a good, scary movie. She decided for them to watch The Exorsist and snuggled up with all the guys on the couch. By the end of the movie, Lily and James were fast asleep. This was a good thing because Lily was sleeping on James and the rest were detached. But, right before James fell asleep, (after Lily) he got a whiff of a wonderful scent that smelled of kiwis, lavender, chamomil, and jasmine. Lily's beautiful hair coaxing him into a sound sleep. The other 2 boys just let them sleep and went to their separate rooms.  
  
Early in the morning, James woke up, tightly hugging Lily. With Lily hugging back. He just watched her sleep for quite a while, being so early in the morning. About an hour later, he gently shook her awake and looked her in the eye. Their faces were only about an inch away and Lily found herself swallowed up in blue pools which were James' eyes. He feeling the same way when they both closed the gap between their lips and felt a soft, sweet, tender kiss. Lily let a low moan escape into James' mouth, which pushed him deepen their kiss. Although they had no idea of this, Sirius and Remus had noticed James' odd behavior around Lily and figured he liked her-- a lot. Sirius realized that he and Lily hadn't done much more than kiss and they were drifting apart as lovers. He thought they were better off as friends. He hadn't told anyone, but he stumbled across an old prophecy while he was researching a paper for HOM (History Of Magic).(A/N: I know.isn't it amazing...Sirius doing homework!.the world is coming to an end! LOL!) It read:  
  
When the world is in great peril, A great 5 will save us all, The Stag, The Dog, The Werewolf, The Rat, and The Lover.  
  
The 1st of the group will be the leader, The strongest of them all. The Stag.  
  
The 2nd of the group will be the love of the first, And bear the child who will defeat the Dark Lord. The Lover.  
  
The 3rd of the group will be accused of betrayal But will never be unfaithful. The Dog.  
  
The 4th of the group, will be alone a long while But never truly be secluded. The Werewolf.  
  
The 5th of the group will be the villain, A power-seeking individual. The Rat.  
  
Sirius recognized the contents almost immediately.The animals, besides Lily, The Lover, were their animagy forms. James, the stag; Remus, the werewolf; Peter (A/N: comes in l8er at Hogwarts), the rat; and himself, the dog. He knew the James and Lily were meant to be together. He would do anything for that to happen..why else would he leave James alone with his girlfriend all night? Lily and James were so caught up in each other, a tornado could have torn through the house and they wouldn't have noticed a bit. They eventually had to break apart for air and when they did, the were hypnotized by each other's eyes. The Marauders often, affectionately, called Lily Angel because of her "Angel Eyes". She was always said to hypnotize guys she liked with her eyes and most of them emerged from her company remembering only eyes that could be described as Angels'. James loved the feeling of drowning in her deep green orbs. James' eyes were a complex focus for Lily that she had quickly become addicted to. Lily was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"James..I...we.need to get ready. The others will be worrying," Lily stuttered.  
  
"Yeah..y-you're right," James muttered. Lily got off of James' lap and they started walking towards the stairs. Then, they noticed Sirius.  
  
"Oh my God, Sirius! H-how much did you see? We were j-just caught up in the moment! I-I swear! We.."  
  
"It's Ok Angel! Calm down! I'm not mad and I know I should be but I have my reasons but I suggest that you," he said gesturing towards James,"move along with asking Lily out. Lily, you know we've been driftng apart and we're best as friends anyway..trust me--you and James belong together! Now, both of you get upstairs and change!" Sirius said turning them around giving them both small small smacks on the butts and to get them going upwards.  
  
Lily and James both shared the same confused expression when they looked at each other for an answer. When neither had one, they shrugged and went towards their rooms.  
  
When they reached Lily's room, Lily grabbed James hand and said, "Thanks for the kiss and they could call you "Angel Eyes" too."  
  
James replied, "Well, now I have first-hand experience with Angel Eyes, the male hypnotizer extrodinare." They both laughed and leaned in for a small kiss and Lily started by wrapping her arms around James' neck and James replied by putting his hands on her hips and slowly wrapping them around her waist. This situation didn't last very long because they were broken apart by an "AHEM!" Remus' sudden coughing fit at the end of the hallway (which sounded more like laughing) shook Lily and James from their paradise.  
  
Lily and James lowered her eyes and muttered, "Sorry, Remus."  
  
"Oh, no. It's alright. Sirius has been going on and on about how you two should get together. He didn't tell me why he thought so, but he said he has his reasons," Remus said with a bemused look on his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah. James.can I talk to you for a sec?" Remus asked. "Sure, I'll be right back, Lily," James said.  
  
"'K hun," Lily laughed. Remus pulled James to the end of the hall to talk to him about a certain crush.  
  
"James, I know and knew you have a crush on Lily-"  
  
"How did you know? Does Peter know? I'm sure Sirius does! Oh my God! H-how did you find out?" James was panicking.  
  
"Calm down! My certain werewolf senses tell me that you are treating Lily with extra affection no matter how hard you try to hide it. Actually, you don't even need werewolf senses to this because Sirius figured it out on his own," Remus said trying calm James down.  
  
"And no, Peter doesn't know. But if you ask Lily out then the whole school will know."  
  
"Should I ask her out, Remus?" James asked.  
  
"Definitely, man!" Remus replied automaticly.  
  
"Ok.today I'll ask her out.you guys have to help me get her alone in.ummm."  
  
"Her garden? It just the right place, and at sunset!"  
  
"That's perfect! I'm leaving it up to you to get us alone!" James laughed.  
  
"Don't worry I will," Remus replied. You could always count on Remus.  
  
James thought to himself. He suddenly felt hyper and happy. He walked back down the hall with a skip in his step.  
  
He gave Lily a small kiss and said, "I'll meet you downstairs, ok?"  
  
"Perfect!" Lily smiled-this was gonna be a good day. (A/N: Think Legally Blonde when Lily's getting ready-minus bruiser.I know thats sad but.WHO CARES?! LOL) Lily happily walked into her room and sat in front of her vanity mirror.  
  
"Today's gonna be perfect!" she said to herself. (A/N: act like "perfect day" is playing in the background..im such a sap! Lol) She went into her bathroom and started her shower waiting for the water to warm. She got her boombox and placed in the C.D. Perfect Day. (A/N: see?? I don't care if they didnt have C.D.'s!!! I don't care if they didn't even have boomboxes!!! THEY DO NOW!!!! Hee hee!!o well! If ya got a prob with that..ummm.BITE ME!! Not if ur a vampire though.yeah.get it?.sorry.back to the show) She took off her P.J.'s (A/N: u can imagine that for urself.pervert) and hopped into the shower. (A.N: not literally.DUH! Sorry for all of the author notes! This is my first fic and its fun!!!) She quickly washed her hair and body and got out. She dried her hair and did her makeup before deciding what to wear--the biggest challenge. She went through her HUMONGUS (sp?) wardrobe and picked out her favs and picked between those. She decided on pants that were tight around the thighs and low-cut but flared at the knees. She had a tight, white, cropped spaghetti-strapped shirt and over that she wore a green, blue, and yellow plaid shirt that had a whole bunch of buttons missing. (I own this outfit! Hee hee.sorry.)  
  
She started downstairs and walked down slowly. Once she reached the kitchen, all of the boys were there, showered and dressed, waiting for her. They stared in awe as she walked in.  
  
"Wow.I mean.ummm..you look great Lily!" James said.  
  
"Thanks," Lily replied, smiling. "Yeah," Remus and Sirius said at the same time, still amazed.  
  
"So whatcha guys wanna do today?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm."they all said thoughtfully.  
  
"How 'bout we just stay in the pool all day and just have some fun?" Lily suggested. She really wanted to show off her new swim suit--not the skimpy one that she wore last night!  
  
A/N: Hey Ya'll!! This is my first fic so go easy on me!!! LOL Thank You For Reading and I'm really sorry for all of the previous author notes...lol post l8er! IM OUT! peace&love ~!~Kait~!~ 


	2. canonballing and tradegies

We're All Together On This One--Or Are We? Chapter 2.  
  
They all decided to run upstairs and change into their swim-suits and then meet at Lily's pool and patio. Lily ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed her new suit. The top was halter-styled, but a tank-top, and the bottom we small boy shorts. They were a blue/green color with multi-colored seams. She pulled her hair into 2 plaits, grabbed her turquoise towel and ran downstairs. When she reached the pool, Remus was already there, floating on an air mattress. She made up her mind to teach him a lesson to not close his eyes for longer than 3 minutes or so while staying with her, Sirius, and James at the same time. She rewarded him by cannon-balling into his stomach. A faint, "UMPH!" was heard escaping Remus as he fell into the water.When he reached the surface to get some air, he saw Lily lying where just was, not a drop of water on her.  
  
"What the Hell was that for?!" Remus asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily answered with a question.  
  
"You jumping on my stomach, that's what I'm talking about!"Remus said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I would do know such thing!" Lily replied, indignantly.  
  
"Yeah....and I'm the Queen of Sheba," Remus said, sarcastically.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Your Highness, I'm Lily Evans," Lily answered with just as much sarcasm, sticking her hand out to shake his.  
  
Instead of just shaking her hand, he pulled her all the way in the water. When she came up again, the hairs that weren't restrained, were plastered to her face and she was walking like a cat that had just fallen into a sink filled with water. (My cat did this once at my g-parents house! LOL) She jumped out and grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it.  
  
"I was just trying to teach you the lesson of not closing your eyes for more than neccessary while staying with James and Sirius. Just be glad I got here before them," Lily said rationally.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right," Remus answered, sighing deeply, "Speak of the Devil..."  
  
Just then, Sirius and James walked in to see Remus in the pool facing Lily, and Lily on the outside wrapped in her towel, with a pouty look on her face. James threw a puzzled look towards Remus but before he could answer, he went over to Lily and asked,  
  
"What happened, Lils?"  
  
"She jumped on m--," Remus tried to interrupt, but was INTERUPTED by Lily.  
  
"I did not!" she exlmaimed, fake tears filling her eyes.  
  
Remus saw, right before her mouth was covered by James' shoulder, a smirk playing at her lips. He knew exactly what she was going to do--  
  
SMACK!  
  
James hit the water with a loud smack as Lily pushed him. Remus was trying to hold back laughter, Sirius was looking at Lily admiringly, and James was sitting there, in the water, looking up at Lily, whose smile was getting bigger by the second. Sirius, who'd been quiet up until then, (Sirius being quiet, trust me, Im shocked too!) said,  
  
"Wow! Why didn't I think of something like that? Why didn't I DO something like that?!" he asked himself.  
  
"Probably because if someone accused you of something, we'd be on the victims' side?" Remus suggested, laughing.  
  
"True, true..." Sirius said, thoughtfully.  
  
They all had a pretty good time for a few more hours, swimming, eating pizza and having fun. All until Lily dove off the high dive. She got a rather high start and hit the water very hard. She went down, down, down until she hit her head at the bottom. Hard. The boys didn't think anything of it until they didn't see Lily resurface, and moments later, blood rising to the top.  
  
"James! Sirius! Get down there and get Lily! I'll go call the paramedics!" Remus yelled.  
  
James and Sirius dove down and grabbed Lily while Remus ran like no tomorrow into the house, screaming,  
  
"MAY! MAY! MAY!"  
  
"What is it Remus?" she asked with a worried expression.  
  
"It's Lily, I think she hit her head at the bottom of the pool," he explained, trying to keep from collapsing.  
  
"Alright, you go out and help her and Sirius and James, I'll call the paramedics," she said calmly, trying not to break down in tears.  
  
Remus ran back to the patio without a word. When he reeached them, he didn't like what he saw: lily was lying on all of their towels, her once- auburn hair matted with blood and Sirius and James' hands were covered in it. They turned their tear-streaked faces towards him. Remus could feel the tears coming, then falling down his cheeks. Soon, the ambulance was there, trying to pull the boys and May away from Lily so that they could help her.They sat in silcence as they drove to the hospital. They didn't know what to do when the doctors said that they wouldn'y expect her to survive the night. They all decided to stay the night in Lily's hospital room. Everyone had long since cried themselves to sleep--all except one boy. James sat in a chair next to Lily's bed, thinking. He was hold her hand and he had his eyes closed, that is, until he felt and heard her body stir. He opened his eyes to see 2 big, emerald eyes staring back at him.  
  
A/N: HOWDY YA'LL!!!! ya like??? im sorry i took so long!!! i kept finishing this then the comp would delete it itself!!!! Bad Computer!!!! well i just wanna tell a few thank u's so lemme get to em!!:  
  
Vanilla Blood: Hey gurlie!! thanx so much!!! im glad u like it!!!! would u like there to be a DANNII in the rst of the story??? lol...tell me and ill try to work ya in!!! ttyl! post GMGY and CI2 soon!!!!  
  
Po: Thanx.....I guess i'll take "HHHEEEEHEEEE FUNNNNYYYY SSSTTTOOOORRRRYYY!" as a compliment lol  
  
Jenna: HOWDY! lol email me about our "sessions" lol...tell me if ya like or not!!!!  
  
JaceMia: Hey thanx for the compliments!!!!! I'll try and post the 3rd chappy soon!!! Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Well i THINK thats about it so....PLEAZE R+R!!! I LLLLLLUUUUUVVVVVV GETTING REVIEWS!!!! peace&love xoxo ~!~kait~!~ 


	3. Memories and Losses

We're All Together On This One--Or Are We? Chapter 3  
  
James just stared in shock as Lily layed there, staring at him curiously. James was so happy that his vocal cords were on mute. After a few fruitless croaks, he said,  
  
"Oh. My. God! Lily! You're alright!" he exclaimed, ecstatic.  
  
"Who's Lily?" she asked.  
  
"What? You are! Stop playing around," James said, hoping that she WAS just playing around.  
  
"I'M Lily? Who are you and where am I?" she questioned.  
  
"Hold on," James replied, tears threatening to stream down his face.  
  
"Remus, Sirius, May!" James called quietly, gently shaking all of them.  
  
"Wha?" Sirius asked sleepily.  
  
"Lily, she's woken up," James said trying to be happy, knowing she didn't remember them.  
  
"What?!" Remus screamed, standing up.  
  
"Where? How? Lily-" he said in a rush.  
  
"What are you talking about, exactly?" Lily asked trying to find out what was so great about her waking up.  
  
"Remus, she doesn't remember," James said quietly but sadly.  
  
"No, that can't be. Lily, do you remember me?" He said to James, then asked Lily.  
  
"Ummm....should I?" Lily was completely baffled. "I know your name's Remus because he," gesturing towards James, was talking to you and said your name. But I have never heard of you otherwise."  
  
"Oh my god. It's true. How can it be true? It's not possible..." he said to himself.  
  
"It's not true! Lily, please tell me you remember me!" Sirius butted in.  
  
"I'm sorry, no," she replied politely.  
  
"But--" Sirius tried to continue but was caught by May.  
  
"Sirius, the doctors said that she would probably have brain damage if she did make it,"May said from the back of the room, darkly.  
  
"I just--"  
  
"--didn't want to believe it," James finished for Sirius.  
  
"Well...umm...."Lily said, trying to get a word in.  
  
"Yeah, sweetheart?" James asked.  
  
"Umm...Can I have some questions answered?" she asked, unsure.  
  
"Sure, Lils," Remus replied, not used to seeing Lily this unsure of herself.  
  
"OK...My name is Lily right?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"OK....What's my last name, exactly?"  
  
"Evans," they all said at the same time.  
  
"Alright...Where am I?"  
  
"Angels Of Mercy Hospital," only James answered this time.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You got into an accident..." Remus answered, feeling hot tears in his eyes.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.  
  
"Well, you were diving into your pool and you went down too far and hit your head pretty hard on the bottom,"Sirius said struggling not to cry like the rest of the group, knowing they would never have their old Lily back.  
  
"Oh," was all Lily said.  
  
"I need to go tell the nurses that she's awake," said James, needing to get out of there.  
  
"I'll go, too,"Remus agreed, feeling the same as James.  
  
When both of them got out of the hospital room, they both broke down in tears, James crying the hardest. Remus grasped him a tight hug, gently rocking him, knowing this is what he needed. Remus stayed with him for a few moments longer until James slowly stopped crying and looked at Remus, blue eyes meeting brown. Remus had the same tear-streaked face as James and James understood why. Lily and Remus were so close. They were unseperable the first year they met. Lily confided things in Remus that no one--not even her mother--knew, and vise-versa. That was when it hit him. He loved Lily. (Not Remus...JAMES U MORON!!) Both he and Remus would have to start all over agin with their best friend...they had no idea how Sirius was taking it though. Sirius loved the old Lily. She was always smiling, full of laughter and joy, she could make anyone smile with the corniest joke ever, she was perfet to all of them...and they would have to start on a blank page.  
  
Back in the hospital room.....  
  
"I'm pretty tired...."Lily said to the black-haired boy that had his head in his hands. "Sirius, right?" Lily guessed, trying to lighten his mood.  
  
"Yeah," he said, lifting his head from his hands, not even wiping the tears away, "that's right. You go to sleep then, okay?"  
  
"Yeah....night Sirius, and please tell James and Remus?" she guessed again, he nodded, "Okay then, tell them the same."  
  
"I will Lily, I will. Sleep well," Sirius reassured her.  
  
She fell into a sleep that was silent to outsiders, but a huge tornado of memories that would make a claustorphobic wince to be her. Lily felt as if she were being smothered by events that were stored in her memory. She laughed in her sleep as she saw a memory of when the boys made Malfoy sing "Let's Talk About Sex" every time he opened his mouth to talk...especially when he tried to explain to McGonagall. Many things like this floated through her mind while she slept on.....and on.  
  
*Does Victory Dance* TA DA!!  
  
A/N: Hey Ya'll!!! a cliffy??? lol... I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!! I have been so buzy and my muse being off sick doesn't help! DAMN U MR. SOX!!!  
  
annnnyyywaayyyysss.... I have a few thank you's I would like to give out as well:  
  
Jenna: Thanx!!! YOUR LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!!! lol  
  
Lucky_719: Hey! thanx for reviewing and if u have AIM my sn is Kaitkid and Geminibabe6179 IM me!!  
  
Dathrian Princess: Here's your more!!! lol....ill be expecting another review with "more? please?" in it...THANX!!!  
  
squirt12c: here ya go!!! im glad you like the story and that u like my author notes!!! im trying to cut down on them tho!!! ummm....review again!!!  
  
Vanilla Blood: Hey!!! ill talk to u this weekend k??? review again!!!! im going to post this then read GMGY!!! lylas!!!  
  
Well, I THINK thats all....PLZ REVIEW and stay tuned for another chapter of.....  
  
We're All Together On This One--Or Are We??? 


	4. New Girls and A Lost Lily

We're All Together On This One--Or Are We? Chapter 4  
  
At about 10 am the next morning, Lily had awoken--or at least she felt she had. Lily was about to open her eyes when she felt she couldn't move. Her body felt like lead and she couldn't even make facial expressions. She couldn't believe this! What had happened to her???? Then, she heard a voice which she knew was James'.  
  
"Lily....wake up, it's 10'o'clock," he cooed.  
  
He gently shook her, trying to wake her. After the futile attempt,he spoke a little louder.  
  
"Lily! Come on! Breakfast!"  
  
She still didn't move and he started to panic. He had thoughts running through his mind like Oh my God! She's dead! NO! James, stop thinking like that! You know she can't be dead....or can she? and She didn't even know that I love her!!! This isn't happening....This is just a bad nightmare....She's going to wake up any minute and remember me, Sirius, Remus, and May.... James finally couldn't take it and ran out to get the doctors. Lily DID remember James and was trying with all her might to show him some sign that she was okay, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it. She felt like bursting into tears if she could....James didn't even know that she loved him....  
  
Sirius was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria when he saw two girls. One of them was about 5'4", the other around 5'5", both much shorter than his own 6'2". They shorter one had shoulder length brown hair that had faint blonde streaks. She also had light blue glasses that framed beautiful brownish-hazel eyes. The other had thick, black hair that went down a little farther than the base of her neck. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled mischevously. They brown-eyed lovely lady was wearing a tight, longsleeved shirt that was brown and low-cut. A design of a darker brown went across her chest. This particular shirt emphasized all the right curves. She had low-cut, stone washed jeans that flared at the bottom around her tennis shoes. The blue-eyed beauty was wearing a nice v-necked black shirt and.....red jeans (I know!!!...but its true...rite dannii???lol). She also wore a white hat. (I'll let u imagine that for yourself...at least me danni kelly and whoever saw dannii knows what it looks like!! lol email me if ya want the pic!!) These two girls were standing in front of a soda machine obviously trying to get their sodas out. Sirius decided to go over and help them out....  
  
"Need any help?" Sirius asked, "I'm Sirius." He stuck his hand out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dannii and this is my sister, Briana but just call her Bri," replied the black-haired girl, shaking his hand.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you," Briana said with a smile and shaking his hand like her sister.  
  
"Nice to meet you also...now, do you need help getting your sodas out of here?" Sirius asked gesturing towards the machine.  
  
"Oh! Yes, it's stuck," Dannii answered, frustrated.  
  
"Well," he banged on the machine once, "you just have to give it a good smack. I needed a good caffeine dose last night."  
  
"Wow, thanks! Are you here with someone? This is a hospital after all," Briana asked, retrieving her pepsi from the opening in the bottom hole of the machine.  
  
"Yes..." Sirius said trailing off.  
  
"What happened?" Dannii asked, concern in her eyes.  
  
"My best friend, Lily, got into an accident in her pool yesterday and she hit her head really hard and was knocked unconcious. She woke up last night but didn't remember any of us..." Sirius could feel tears threatening to fall again, so he looked at the floor.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry....the least we could do is take you to lunch, so, would you like to?" Briana asked, feeling extremely sorry for him.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I need to get my mind off of her for now," Sirius answered, offering a small smile.  
  
"Well, then. Let's go!" Dannii boosted, grinning.  
  
And off they went.  
  
Once James reached the doctors he was almost in tears. He dragged them back to Lily and told them that he tried to wake her up. The all nodded and proceeded to hook Lily up to many machines. James took particular interest in the heart rate machine, not only because it was a muggle invention, but because he could watch Lily's life. He knew when she was in trouble or having a good dream, a bad dream, whatever. He just wanted his Lily back. So, he leaned back in his chair, when the doctors had gone, and fell asleep. Everyone was just there. They didn't really experience emotion except hope for the next two weeks. Dannii and Briana desperately tried to help Sirius and James when they met him. Remus kept to himself, inside a shell he had formed around himself. He didn't know what to do. He looked as helpless as Lily felt. All Remus wanted to do what lay next to Lily and sleep as long as she did and not wake up until she was better. This may seem bad but it was nothing compared to what May was going through. Her face always had had small rivers flowing down them, her hair was never brushed, she didn't speak, and she didn't move. She sat in the back of Lily's hospital room in her own chair and didn't move. She barely SLEPT. No matter what reaction they showed, none of them could believe that Lily had gone into a coma.  
  
********************************tap dances***********************************  
  
VOILA!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognize nor do i own Pepsi so leave me alone!!!! trust me u dont want to sue me!! u know u dont u just THINK u do!!!  
  
A/N: HOWDY!!!!! I have been really bored l8ly waiting to go to flor-i-duh next week so i decided to write another chapter!!!! i know some of u dont ubject (sp???) to that!!!lol....just to let u guys know Dannii and Briana are real people. Dannii is a friend of mine (luv ya gurl!!) that put me in her story, Get Mine, Get Yours (I advise u read ALL of her writings she is a FANTASTIC writer her pen name's Vanilla Blood), and I am Remus' girlfriend annnyyywayyss, Briana is a close friend and neighbor that has been on my back for a week to get me to start writing. Since I havent given ya'll enough time to review (besides Dannii and Jenna) I am only going to give thank you's to them:  
  
Jenna: Thanx for reviewin soooooo fast!!!! aren't u glad I'm writin???? be proud of me!!! now U have to write more!!!!  
  
Dannii: Hey!! i think i know why u rnt the first reviewer!!! maybe the TIME CHANGE!!! 12 hours is a long time ya know!!! lol....next chappy i will try to post while u r online.... LYLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
well, since thats all, i just want to try and peruade u to review....  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!  
  
okay....im cool....im good....  
  
luv ya all sooooo much (another reason to review!!)  
  
~!~* Ducky *~!~ 


	5. Love and FlatLiners

Hey!!! I am soooooooooooo sorry about the delays!!!!! I got bak from FLOR- I-DUH! 2 weeks ago, I typed this up once, it deleted. I typed it up again last weekend, and the friggin computer totally deleted the file! So, I am SOOOOOO not happy with this computer! Im delaying it even more....great. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
We're All Together On This One--Or Are We? Chapter 5  
  
James had just fallen asleep next to Lil's bed when he heard a small groan from the petite figure next to him. He immediately became more alert. He looked over to see her open her eyes, when he realized just how tired she looked, even though she'd been sleeping for 2 weeks. Her eyes had dark circles around them, standing out against her already pale skin. The color of of her eyes had dulled, the light in those emerald orbs that usually lit a room was gone, she was so thin and frail-looking, she looked like she'd break. James took her fragile hand in his strong one and whispered,  
  
"Lily?"  
  
She looked up at him with exhausted eyes.  
  
"I'm so tired, James," she said lightly.  
  
"I know, Iknow," James soothed, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you, James," she said even more softly.  
  
"I love you, too, Lillian Marie Evans," James replied. She smiled up at him slightly.  
  
"Tell Sirius, Remus, Bella (Comes in l8a!!!), and Peter the same," she said so softly that James had to lean forward to hear her.  
  
James began to get worried.  
  
"WHAT?! You're going to tell them yourself!" James exclaimed, quietly.  
  
"I'm just so tired, James," she said, her voice cracking.  
  
"No, Lily, hold on," James pleaded desperately.  
  
"I love you James."  
  
And the heart moniter's steady beating went flat. 


	6. Saviors and Friendshipsi think i added a...

Hey!!! I just posted the other chappy! Cliffy??? I think so. Im so sry it was so short too...and im sry it was mean Dannii!!!! it gets better, I PROMISE!!!! Well I wont make u wait ne longer!!!! except 4 da disclaimer!!! im so evil!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont have to disclaim this! I am JK Rowling! I made up HP and everything in the magical world! shhhhh! they still think i really am JK...hee hee!  
  
We're All Together On This One-- Or Are We??? Chapter 6  
  
"No, Lily, come back!" James yelled.  
  
Doctors and nurses flooded into the room, forcig James against the wall. They hooked Lily up to many more machines, to moniter everything. James closed his eyes, hoping this was all a bad dream and that he would wake up any minute. He longed to escape from the long, flat bleep that was her heart moniter. That sound would haunt him the rest of his life. He flattened himself against the pasty, wallpapered walls. He heard a doctor, he recognized as Dr. Rossman, yell, "Clear!" and the rising and falling of Lily's small body jolting with electricity.  
  
"Lily! Lily can you hear me?!" James heard Lily's personal nurse, Vannessa, yell in Lily's ear.  
  
"She's not responding!" Vannessa screamed at Dr. Rossman.  
  
"Clear!" he yelled again.  
  
James took this moment to run forward and yell for Lily.  
  
"Lily! Lily please come back! Please?!," he pleaded, "Come back for all of us!" James started crying, "We all love you so much!"  
  
James looked down at his knuckles, white from holding onto the side of Lily's bed so tight. James also heard a faint, uneven bleeping noise over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He knew exactly what it was.  
  
"James! You did it!" Remus exclaimed in pure joy as he gripped James in a tight guy hug. Remus had silent, joyful tears runningdown his flushed cheeks, and landing on his kissable lips. Sirius stood, flabbergasted(I luv that word!), in the doorway, his eyes stuck on the limp red-head laying on the bed. Dannii and Briana stood at his sidesm staring, wideyed, at the doctors, the machines and the 2 boys standing in the middle of it all. But most of all, Lily. Hey small frame lost in the big bed, so helpless and innocent. The 2 gurls just nodded to James and Remus, gave Sirius small, but encouragin squeezes to his hands, and backed out of the room, knowing when they need to be alone. After they had stabalized the small woman, the doctors grouped out of the room until only James, Remus, and Sirius were left. Sirius grasped the other 2 boys in hugs so fast that they were caught off guard. Once they regained their senses, they hugged back, ecstatic, knowing that Lily would be okay, if she could make it through this, she could make it through anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
^^^^^^^that took TIME pplz!!!^^^^^^^ phew! ok then!  
  
Im sry theres not much, but i have more on the way and soon (SOON!) my very dear friend is going to be writing however far she wants on mine, and I'll be writing hers. You'll just have to wait and find out woncha?!  
  
heheheh im so eeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvillllll!!!  
  
well R+R PPLZ!!!!!!! thanx! more l8a! must go crash into bed....mmmm...nice warm water bed......  
  
MUCH LUV! ~!~*kAiT*~!~ 


End file.
